


Trip gone wrong

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Chastity Device, Gags, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Torture, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is headed to one of his cabins in the woods to spend some time alone, but his trip doesn't go the way he planned it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges maritombola and COW-T by maridichallenge on LJ, prompts "75 - A Dangerous Method" and "Oscurità".

Logan was riding his Harley-Davidson through a dirt road in the middle of a Canadian’s forest, up on the Rocky Mountains.

He very much needed a few days up there, away from civilization, alone. Just him and nature. And alcohol, of course.

In his bike’s bags there were only food and beer, everything he needed for the place he was going to: an isolated cabin.

He was starting to relax a bit when a whiff of wind brought to his nose a very familiar and extremely unwelcomed smell; he abruptly braked, his Harley-Davidson’s skidding in the middle of the road.

He looked around, trying to locate the source of said smell. He unsheathed his right hand’s claws, his left still on the bike’s handlebar.

-Creed!- he called out. –I know you’re here, come out and fight me like a man!-

He heard a shot in front of him, but he couldn’t avoid the bullet: it hit him right between his eyes with a clanking sound, making him lose consciousness.

He fell on his back, his bike following him down and crushing his leg, his claws getting back into his arm.

-Not today, runt, I’m in the mood for something else.- Victor chuckled while stepping out of a scrub of brome grasses.

He had a still smoking rifle in his hands, which he then slung over his shoulder.

He walked to his archenemy and picked him up, holding him under his arm to bring him to his open top jeep. He threw the unconscious man on the back, then he grabbed some special fingerless gloves made of adamantium and put them on Logan’s hands; with those on he wouldn’t have been able to unsheathe his claws.

Victor knew he had some time before Wolverine woke up, but he had a long way to go, so he floor it and sped away.

He rode to an abandoned grey building with a half-falling sign of which the only still readable word was “Asylum”.

He parked in front of the main entrance, picked Logan up and walked inside.

It was dusty and mouldy, completely silent a part from Victor’s heavy steps on the concrete floor. He had clearly checked over the place before kidnapping Wolverine since he headed straight for the underground floor and through a long corridor, arriving at a room with a rusty metal door.

He opened it and the inside looked cleaner than the rest of the building, as if he had taken care of the dirt in prospect of that day.

It was a padded cell, with white pillows covering it from floor to ceiling included, with no windows except from a narrow hole on the metal door that could be closed from outside.

In a corner there was a duffel bag that didn’t belong in that old place since it appeared to be brand new, clearly brought there by Victor. It was full of whatever the latter needed to fuck the X-Man’s brain and body up. It was funnier that way, wasn’t it?

Sabretooth felt that Logan’s nap was about to end since his heartbeat got a bit faster, so he decided to quickly get him ready.

He almost gently put him on the floor near his duffel bag, then he undressed him. He pulled his stuff out as he needed it.

First he put a straightjacket on him, tying his arms tightly against his body, then he put an eye mask on his face and a bite gag in his mouth. Next, he locked Logan’s cock in a metal chastity cage and put a wireless controlled vibrator inside him. At last, he closed the straightjacket’s last belt, the one that goes between the wearer’s legs, and he tied Wolverine’s knees and ankles together with a thick rope.

He got up and looked amused at his work, looking forward to when the runt would finally wake up.

The X-Man needed some more minutes before gaining consciousness again.

He opened his eyes, but he could only see darkness. He felt something in his mouth, but he couldn’t spit it out. He felt bound, but he couldn’t move much.

At this point he finally remembered what happened: Creed had shot him in the head and he fainted. Obviously that bastard had kidnapped him and who could know what he had in mind.

He started squirming, uselessly trying to talk and growl against his gag.

-Good morning, runt. Did you sleep well?- Victor chuckled.

The muffled noises that came out of Wolverine’s mouth sounded quite insulting, so the other laughed.

-How cute, trying to talk even if you can’t… why don’t you calm down a bit?- Sabretooth ironically proposed.

Logan, of course, writhed even more at those words, mumbling something against his gag.

-Lively, aren’t you?- Creed commented in an amused tone of voice. –Let’s make you relax a bit.-

He pushed the on button of the vibrator’s remote control, making his victim arch in surprise and fidget even more while growling louder and threateningly.

-I see you’re full of energy, so I’ll let you blow off some steam. See you later!-

Victor walked out and closed the door, leaving Logan completely alone and shut in himself.

He couldn’t see anything, he could hear nothing but his own breath and groans, he couldn’t smell anything a side from dust and mould, he couldn’t even feel his surroundings since everything around him was so soft.

All he could do was undergo that constant tease by the vibrator, which he couldn’t push out of himself.

He was slowly getting excited because of this treatment, but even his dick was locked out, unable to get erected and completely isolated from any kind of stimulation from the outside.

He kept writhing as if he could get himself free somehow, but it was all useless.

He soon started moaning, his frustration growing with his unsatisfied excitement.

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed since Creed left him; it could have been a handful of minutes for all he knew, but to him it felt like many hours, every second going by with extreme slowness.

At the end he could think of nothing else but his frustration, the pleasure the vibrator was giving him wasn’t nearly enough and he couldn’t touch himself nor rub against something. He was overwhelmed by all those sensations.

He was so focused on them that he didn’t even hear Victor coming back inside.

-So, runt…- he said in a lustful tone of voice. –Are you enjoying your treatment?-

He received a frustrated moan as an answer.

-You want more, don’t you, runt?- he asked amused by his reaction, setting the vibrator at a higher level.

Logan arched and writhed, moaning louder and trembling a bit. The pleasure and frustration were becoming unbearable, he couldn’t even understand what Victor was saying by that time. His brain was completely focused on uselessly trying to get some relief.

Sabretooth chuckled, getting closer to him and crouching in front of him.

-Do you want me to fuck you senselessly, Logan?- he asked in a warm tone of voice, licking his lips while sliding the tip of a claw on his victim’s lower jaw.

The hero leaned towards that new sensation, hoping it could get him some relief. He couldn’t register his enemy’s words, he could only get from his tone that he wanted to have sex. His smell too told him that the other was horny. And he would give everything to get some real pleasure over all that frustration.

-I guess you do.- Victor chuckled.

He forced the X-Man to get on his belly and move his hips high so that his ass could be easily fucked, then the taller man kneeled behind the other and put his knees against Wolverine’s legs to keep him still.

One of Logan’s cheeks was pressed against the soft floor, his droll dripping against it because he couldn’t gulp. He shook his hips as if he was trying to hurry the other up, but all he gained was a hard spank. He moaned in pleasure.

-Ah, what a naughty boy you are.- Sabretooth mocked him, smacking his ass again just to hear him moan louder.

The X-Man’s groans sounded like begs and pleas and his hips were pushing back in order to try and get some more touches.

Victor finally unfastened the belt blocking the vibrator inside Logan and he started to slowly pulling it out… and then back in.

He moved it in and out with frustrating slowness, making his victim almost scream in frustration.

When he finally pulled it completely out Logan managed to take a deep breath and to sigh thankfully.

But he didn’t have time to catch his breath: Creed unfastened his own belt and opened his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers in order to free his dick.

He teased Logan’s asshole with the tip of his cock for a few seconds just to see his frustrated efforts to get himself impaled, then he grabbed his hips and he penetrated him a quick, strong thrust.

The shorter man groaned in both pain and pleasure, shivering from head to toe.

Victor didn’t give him time to settle down, immediately starting to fuck him hard and fast.

Logan was shivering and his insides were squeezing around Sabretooth’s dick, trying to get more pleasure and to ease his always growing frustration. His own cock was leaking pre-cum since before, but he had no way to get some relief.

The taller man soon started panting and sighing in pleasure, thrusting as hard and fast as he could.

He was getting closer and closer to his orgasm, his sighs mixing with Logan’s moans and their smell fusing together.

He chose to be kind to his enemy: he reached for the shorter man’s cock cage and he unlocked it, throwing it aside before grabbing Wolverine’s hips again and frantically thrusting inside him.

The X-Man’s dick quickly got completely erected, and he soon came with a loud, satisfied moan, arching his back so much as to raise his head from the floor and shivering from head to toe before dropping back onto the pillows.

That reaction definitely contributed to Victor’s orgasm, helping him reach it faster. He came inside Logan’s ass, filling him with his hot cum and letting out a sound similar to that of a tiger’s purr, stiffening for a moment before relaxing.

-That was a great orgasm, wasn’t it, runt?- he asked in an amused tone of voice to Wolverine’s ear, licking it.

The other tiredly groaned, his head so light and empty that he was almost falling asleep.

-Hey, hey, no time to nap.- Victor jokingly scorned him, spanking him.

Logan groaned in complaint, but a bit of lucidity got back into his mind; it was enough so that he could finally understand words.

-What do you think of this? We should do it again some time.- Sabretooth joked, biting the other’s ear.

It took the X-Man a moment to realise the meaning of that, then he writhed and growled threateningly.

Victor laughed at that answer.

-No, uh? Then I’ll just leave you here for your friends to find you.- he evilly replied.

He pulled out of him and cleaned himself on Logan’s straightjacket, then he fastened the belt between his legs again, even if it was a bit harder than before since his victim was struggling.

-Ah, but before I go I have a little present for you…- Victor mischievously added.

He walked to a corner of the room and pulled out of his duffel bag a thick metal collar, which he locked around Logan’s neck.

He chuckled at his victim’s angry growls, tapping his collar with the tip of a claw with a clanking sound.

-This cute little collar of yours is a special electric collar used for torture.- he explained in an amused tone of voice. –As soon as it’s locked around someone’s neck it detects its wearer’s heartbeat and body temperature, so that if they get under a certain value it electrifies them.- he made a brief pause to let the hero understand what he just said. –You won’t be able to fall asleep, runt.- he concluded.

Wolverine started to struggle harder against his bounds at that revelation, his mumbles sounding furious and threatening.

-See you, runt, have fun in here!- Victor said his goodbye, laughing.

He reached for Logan’s clothes and pressed the emergency button on his belt raising alert so that the X-Men could find their teammate, then he walked out and locked the door, leaving Wolverine completely alone and isolated from the world for who could know how much time, without water nor food and unable to sleep so that he was forced to think about the horrible situation he had been and still was into. Of course he swore revenge.


End file.
